Guardian No Angel
by Graikatiph
Summary: Sucks at summeries It's the FFX story but mostly through the POV of my own character (Second chapter up already, please R&R)
1. Prelude

Grai: "Ok, first off the compulsory disclamer, as much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters except for Schinopiraph who is my own creation, I also do not own the world in which it is based or anything related to FFX except a copy of the game itself"  
  
Grai: "This is the first Fanfic I have done so please R&R as I'd like to know what I'm doing right as well as if I'm kecking up somewhere?"  
  
Grai: "I will also try to update about once a month barring unforseen circumstances that prevent me from doing so"  
  
Schinopiraph (Aka Schino): *Caugh*Lazy*Caugh*  
  
Grai: *Glares at Schino* *Ahem* "I'm very sure that won't be the case"  
  
Schino: *Rolls eyes* "Sure it won't"  
  
Grai: "..." -.-'  
  
Grai: "Well anyway as I said please R&R" =^.^=  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guardian No Angel  
  
Another story begins in Ruins  
  
What appeared to be a cross between a human and a cheetah stood back as the Al bhed around him set up explosives to blow the old sealed doors that prevented their progress further into the old ruins of what looked like it was once a temple.  
  
The feline person had the distinctive fur pattern of a cheetah but instead of the usual orange fur it was grey and his long straight silvery white hair extended down to between his shoulder blades as he brushed it back. He wore a suit of what looked like machina armor with a rather hefty pistol holsted at his side. On the underside of his forearms were a pair of what looked to be chitonous scythes that protruded out of the armor and looked like they could pop out if needed. Overall the stranger looked similar to the Ronso of Spira if a little off.  
  
"Dra aqbmucejac yna cad, nayto du bnulaat" One of the Al Bhed called out as he stood back from the door and the now laid explosives.  
  
The girl next to the armored feline nodded as they all readied themselves for the coming explosion as well as anything that could be waiting on the other side of the door.  
  
Schinopiraph lowered the tinted goggles over his cat like hazel eyes and drew the large pistol from his side just as the explosion sent the doors flying of their hinges and the Al Bhed around him rushed foreward except for him and the girl who followed more casualy behind them.  
  
They were slightly surprised as they saw what appeared to be a human fending off a monster on his own with a longsword, but as the Al Bhed girl stepped up to the fight, so did the armored feline.  
  
Schino was the first to act as he leveled the hand cannon that was his pistol towards the fiend and losing of a round, unfortunately only grazing the creature and seemingly ticking it off after which it leaped towards Schino who barely dodged the blow from the knife like extremeties that seemed intent on impaling him, leaving a large gash in his armor. As he dodged he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a grenade that exploded underneath the creature sending it flying a few feet up in the air and to one side.  
  
"Rao fydlr ed fedr druca drehkc!" the feline said to the girl as he stood up.  
  
"Cunno" the girl replyed as she prepared another grenade.  
  
The slightly smoldering creature somehow managed to find the strength to continue the fight as it got up from where it landed looking far from healthy as the human ran up and struck it with his sword backing away again as the creature retaliated nicking the boy with its blades, but this distraction was all the time Schino needed to again level the pistol towards the creature and fire, this time almost blowing the creature in half with the high caliber shell.  
  
They all watched as the creature slumped to the ground and finaly stop moving breathing a sigh of relief as the fiend began to break up into many small colorfull lights that floated off in random directions.  
  
Schinopiraph holstered the pistol and brushed a few stray strands of hair back, Stepping out of the way of the Al Bhed as they began accusing the boy they'd just faught with of being a fiend.  
  
He shook his head and walked back to the entrance they had come through, leaning against the frame watching as the girl spoke to the others convincing them not to kill the kid and then knocking him out.  
  
As the Al Bhed left one turned to Schino and pointed to the now unconcious kid laying on the floor.  
  
"Pnehk ed du dra creb" the Al Bhed said and Schino just nodded.  
  
Schino went over to the unconcious person on the floor then slung him over his shoulder almost effortlesly and headed back to the ship they had come here in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schino: "Kinda short isn't it?"  
  
Grai: "...Well it is only the beginning, I'm planning on adding more chapters"  
  
Schino: "As I said before 'laaaaaaaazy'"  
  
Grai: "Oh hush up"  
  
Schino: "Make me"  
  
Grai: "...Anyway, I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I can" 


	2. Overboard

Grai: Ok as before I do not own the FFX characters etc. except for Schinopiraph  
  
Grai: Well heres second chapter hope you all like.  
  
Schino: You know I'm rather impressed, you actualy managed to get a second chapter written  
  
Grai: Was there any doubt ^.^  
  
Schino: Actualy yes there was  
  
Grai: ... -.-'  
  
Grai: Aaaaaanyway please read and review  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schinopiraph glanced over to the unmoving form of the kid he'd dumped on the deck of the ship then went back to trying to repair the damage done to his armor only a short while ago when he had joined the fight with the kid and the Al Bhed girl. He now wore a jumpsuit similar to the Al Bhed around him, slightly modified in order to acompany his more feline form, the natural looking chitonous scythes resting against the underside of his forearms were obvious as he worked on the armor.  
  
He glanced up again as the stranger began to stir and try to stand up only to be knocked back down by the Al Bhed guarding him, bringing about a small smirk as Schino shook his head and carried on with the armor. He seemed to pay little attention as the others began talking to the kid who obvously did not understand what was being said until the girl from before interjected and explained to him what it was that he was being asked. During which time Schino had given up on the armor putting it to one side and standing up.  
  
He walked over to the girl who had explained herself to be Rikku as well as explaining a few other things to the kid.  
  
"Oh and this is Schino, he'll be coming down with us" Rikku said indicating the six foot cat person that approached them.  
  
Schino just gave both a stoic glance.  
  
"Erm, ok well what are we waiting for?" the strange kid said before jumping onto the railing, giving a thumbs up then diving into the water below causing Schino to just shake his head as he walked over to the edge of the ship with Rikku and dive in after the kid.  
  
Once in the water the trio made their way rather uneventfully towards what looks like it used to be an underwater facility of some kind. Waiting while the kid banged on an old glowing moniter standing on a pedastool, shortly afterwhich the doors before them open allowing them access into the first chamber of the facility.  
  
Swimming through the door they entered one of two joined rooms that were circular and had a device of some sort in the middle that was currently inactive. They continued swimming on down the corridor that led to the second room that was similar in shape but the device was hanging from the ceiling also looking inactive at this moment in time.  
  
Not soon after they entered the second room were they ambushed by several large pirahna looking fiends that swam down the corridor after them.  
  
Both Schino and the stranger drew a blade, the stranger his longsword that he had used before and Schino with a blade that looked like a katana, but when he pressed a switch on the hilt the blade became sheethed in a field of some kind or another.  
  
As with before Schino seemed to be the fastest to react as he almost seemed to glide through the water and with a motion that was hard to follow he cleaved two of the pirahna fiends in two as they disintergrated into varius lights the stranger cleaving another one with his own blade leaving only two of the fiends left.  
  
One fish went after Rikku while the other decided to go after Schino. The kid managed to kill the one that went after Rikku while Schino was unable to bring his blade to bear so instead opted for those that were built into his forearms both arm scythes folding out quickly as he slashed at the fiend with them leaving a nasty gash along one side of the fiend. This gave him enough time to bring his katana about and cleave the last fish fiend in two eliminating the last of the foe.  
  
They all put their weapons away, Schino de-activating his blade as he sheethed it then went to wait by the corridor while the other two got the device in the center of the room working that also seemed to cause the whole facility to spring to life.  
  
Schino looked back down the corridor, very sure he just saw something move, but told himself it was nothing, probably just something to do with the facility powering up.  
  
Their task done the trio swam back down the corridor towards the previous room only to encounter what could only be described as a very large squid like fiend that attacked them the moment they got into the room.  
  
The squid fiend charged full speed into the group knocking Rikku and the stranger to one side while ramming straight into Schino, who was sent sailing through the water into the wall floating to the floor of the room while trying to clear the fog that had formed in his head. Fortunately the other two had recovered from being knocked to the side and were now able to flank the squid fiend on the other side of the room.  
  
Schino shook his head then swam up to re-join the fight as the others made their attacks, the stranger leaving a nice gash in the things side while Rikku threw a grenade that somehow managed to find its way into the things beak like maw as it opened then closed almost seeming to swallow the grenade before it exploded within leaving what was left to break down into lights.  
  
Its after this that they notice the hole in which the squid fiend and the pirahna fiends must have entered through and swam out of it watching as the outside floodlights of the facility came on one by one illuminating the waters around them as well as the other Al Bhed swimming about, but while the other two swam further down towards the ancient machina airship buried under rubble Schinopiraph swam back up to the ship and climbed back aboard looking almost as dry as when he'd jumped into the water.  
  
Looking about he noticed that the deck was empty exept for the crates that were tied down. So he went over to a corner of the deck and sat down cross legged seeming almost to be meditating.  
  
A short while later and the other Al Bhed began climbing back onto the ship talking about their latest discovery of the airship as they filed into the ship leaving the kid outside.  
  
"Hey I helped didn't I" the kid whined as the door closed, causing Schino to glance in his direction.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the kid said to the feline catching its gaze.  
  
"...Nothing kid, nothing" Schino responded shaking his head and going back to his meditation.  
  
"...You can understand me too?" The kid said sounding ever so slightly irritated, but decided he'd had enough for the day and went to lay down by the crates.  
  
Some time passed during which Schinopiraph entered the ship then returned back outside carrying a tray of food, Rikku right behind him doing the same except that while Schino went to go eat his meal in a corner of the deck, Rikku went over to kick the stranger and give him the tray of food she had brought up.  
  
Schino shook his head as he ate his meal, hearing the stranger wolf down his food then almost choke.  
  
Then the stranger and Rikku began talking and Schino's feline ears perked up as the stranger mentioned that he was from Zanarkand, after which Schino barely touched the rest of his meal as he listened in to the strangers story.  
  
Apparently their guest claimed that his name was Tidus.  
  
Near the end of Rikku and Tidus's conversation Schino had quitly made his way back into the ship making his way to return his tray to the ships cafateria before making his way back onto the deck after Rikku had gone back inside.  
  
Time past by and the cat person had gone back to repairing and maintaining the suit of machina armor it had been wearing when they had found Tidus, while Tidus himself leant against the crates looking to be lost in thought.  
  
"No Way!" Tidus shouted causing Schino to look up from the armor as the kid turned around to kick the crates, then the whole ship began to shake as if hit by something causing the kid to fall flat on his backside.  
  
Then all hell broke loose as the Al Bhed came tumbling out of the door leading inside of the ship and Schino stood up dropping the armor that slid beside the crates as he stumbled halfway across the deck trying to keep his balance.  
  
"SIN!!!" One of the Al Bhed yelled out as the ship shook some more. This time actualy causing Schino to fall over as the armor slid by knocking him off his feet before sliding over the side of the ship.  
  
"Keck" Schino exclaimed trying to stand up. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stand up in time as a huge wave came crashing down onto the deck, washing both him and Tidus over the side of the ship, Schino banging his head against a railing on the way knocking him out cold.  
  
The Al Bhed and Rikku got one last look at the pair before they dissapeared into the waters below.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schino: Wow even more amazing, its a half decent length as well  
  
Grai: You can stop any time now Schino, I think you've made your point -.-'  
  
Schino: Oh but it is so much fun ^.^  
  
Grai: Riiiight... 


End file.
